


Anders RarePair Week (Anders/Oc)

by CaptainDemetrios



Series: Cuddle Squad [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: ARPW, Anders RarePair week, Anders and Cutie are nerds, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: Justhanderspositive's Anders RarePair week featuring my oc Cutie!





	1. Fluff

By most accounts, Anders and Cutie were very different people. Anders was a human mage, while Cutie was an elf without magic. Anders was openly passionate, wearing his feelings on his sleeve, while Cutie rarely opened up. Anders prefered the hands on work of healing, while Cutie prefered his research. Even down to their basic elements, Anders had nearly 3 feet on Cutie, lighter, straighter hair, and paler skin. 

 

But, according to Fenris and Hawke anyway, they both crinkled their nose the same way while they wrote. They both frowned in concentration, leaned close to the paper, bit their lip slightly. They both worked until the very last flicker of the candle.

 

Anders didn't see it in himself but he saw those traits easily as he watched Cutie scribble away at the desk. Anders was laying on the bed, head propped up on his hand, and smiling fondly. He didn’t want to interrupt Cutie’s work, especially when he felt he cold watch the small elf work for the rest of his life, but it was getting late, and Cutie frequently forgot to eat. 

 

**Like you** , Justice reminded him.

 

Anders cleared his throat. Unsurprisingly, Cutie didn’t acknowledge him. When Cutie was working, the rest of the world disappeared to him.

 

**Like you** , Justice reminded again. 

 

“Cutie.” Anders said. “Cutie!”

 

“Huh? What.” He didn't look up from his work.

 

“It’s past sundown and you haven’t eaten yet today, Cutie.”  

 

“I’ll eat later.”

 

“Cutie.”

 

“I’m not even hungry now.”

 

“Cutie.” He said more firmly. Cutie looked up to glare at him, but it came out as more of a pout. 

 

“You know if you don’t eat, your ulcers will come back.”

 

Cutie sighed and finally put down his quill.

 

“Fine. I will eat. But then I’m going back to work, I’m just getting into the gut of it!”

 

“Ok, ok. Food first.” Anders poured him a bowl of hours-cold stew and heated it in his hands. It was teaming by the time it reached Cutie. Cutie carefully moved his streets of books and papers to make room for the soup, and started eating. It seemed he had been hungry after all.

 

Anders pulled up the spare chair to it at the desk with him, propping his head up with an arm again.

 

“What?” Cutie said, between mouthfuls.

 

“What, what?”

 

“You’re staring.”

 

“You’re cute.”

 

Cutie scoffed. “No.”

 

“Are too. It’s in the name!”  Cutie rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the smile. Anders grinned victoriously. “You are! I love watching you work. You look so focused. At peace.”

 

Cutie blushed. “I like watching you work too, you know. The way you are in the clinic… it’s why I fell in love with you.”

 

“You love me?” Anders grinned.

 

“You know I do.” he rolled his eyes and smiled too.

 

“I like hearing it.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Anders kissed Cutie happily.


	2. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutie meets Justice for the first time in the clinic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of Anders Rarepair Week from Justhanderspositive on tumblr

Cutie clung to a bucket like it was a life line. Fenris sat beside him and rubbed his back.    
  
“We need to go to a healer.”

 

“No, no, it’ll pass, I-i dont need a healer! I--” he was interrupted as his stomach lurched and he vomited into the bucket.

 

“You’ve been throwing up for over an hour, Cutie.” Fenris said sternly. “You complained of stomach pain all yesterday, you need--- Is that blood..?”

 

Cutie paled and stared into the bucket. It was blood.

 

“We’re going to a healer, now.” Fenris moved the bucket away and picked up Cutie- easy considering how small and light the other elf was, even if Fenris didn’t regularly use a large sword. Cutie clung to Fenris’ shirt.

 

“No, no mages, Fenris..!” His body shook. Fenris pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

 

“Do you not know me, amatus? I wouldn’t bring you to someone I didn’t trust. I know someone who can help you.” 

 

Cutie quieted and Fenris hurried down to Darktown. To Anders’ clinic. 

 

The pain in his stomach was enough to make Cutie’s consciousness fade in and out. He remembered only snippets of being brought to Darktown- throwing up on Fenris- and being laid on a bed in the clinic. A human with red-blonde hair and glowing eyes put a hand on his forehead and soothed his panic instantly. The man spoke calmly, hands glowing, and promised Cutie he’d be ok. Cutie heard Fenris begging the man to take care of him. Cutie heard the man swear he would. 

 

Cutie saw bright blue light before he fell into a deep sleep.

 

-

 

He woke much later, jumping to awareness. It was dark outside and his heart beat quickly. Someone had forced him unconscious. A mage had forced him unconscious. He tried to sit up quickly, to check himself for any new injuries or marks, but the pain his stomach returned when he tried to move and a loud groan slipped out. 

 

**“Do not try to move.”** The man from before, now glowing blue and voice deepened, appeared beside him. Cutie recognized him as Anders, the mage Fenris didn’t like from the card games at the Hanged Man.

 

“Do not give me orders.” Cutie hissed, trying to get up again. His body trembled even just propping up to his elbows.   
  


**“I did not intend to give you orders. I apologize. But you are very hurt, and if you try to move too much you could reopen your wounds. I only wish you to remain healthy.”** Anders put his hands up in a sign of peace. Cutie glared.

 

“You forced me to sleep.”

 

**“The pain was too great. We did not want you to be in so much pain while we healed you. But I see now that this has alarmed you, and it will not happen again”**

 

Cutie’s eyes narrowed. “We?”

 

**“Anders and I.”**

 

“You… arent Anders…?” He frowned, but it wasn’t harsh, merely his mind putting the pieces together. “You’re Justice, the demon.”

 

**“I am not a demon. I am a spirit. And Anders is not an abomination.”**

 

“I didn’t say you were.” Cutie appeared to be examining him. He settled back down on the bed.   
  
**“Anders needs to rest, after so much healing, so I will be watching over you and the clinic for the night.”**

 

“What happened to me..?” He looked around and spotted Fenris curled up and asleep in a chair. Cutie could see the worried expression still on his face. 

 

**“You have stomach ulcers. One of them burst. Had Fenris not brought you here, you might have died.”**

 

“You saved my life…”

 

**“Anders and I. And Fenris, for bringing you here.”** Justice said. There was no boasting in his voice, no pride. Only confidence in his ability, and relief that Cutie had gotten here when he did.  **“You are still very ill. We would recommend you remain here until your ulcers are healed”**

 

Cutie frowned at that. He hated feeling trapped anywhere, especially with a mage. 

 

**“The decision is yours, of course. But we could not recommend leaving in your current condition, as a healer.”**

 

Cutie stared at him but finally nodded. “Fine. Ill stay until my ulcers are healed.” 

 

Justice nodded.  **“Thank you. This is good.”**

 

Cutie looked around again before his eyes fell back to Justice, who hadn’t moved and seemed to be watching Cutie with rapt attention. “So… you’re a spirit.”

 

**“I am a spirit.”**

 

“Can I… ask some questions..?”

 

**“You may.”**

 

“Can you hand me my notebook?”

 

Justice and Cutie stayed up the rest of the night talking. Fenris was surprised but relieved the next morning, when Cutie told him he had agreed to stay until he was fully healed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to comment!


End file.
